The glycosaminoglycan (GAG) class of carbohydrates is characterized by unparalleled sequence diversity. Located on the cell surface and in the extracellular matrix, specific structural features are required for a variety of functions including coagulation, cell-signaling and wound healing among others. One limitation to elucidating detailed structure-function relationships between GAGs and their binding partners is the absence of significant quantities of chemically pure GAG oligosaccharides. The aims of this project are to: Provide an initial library oftetra-, hexa- and octasaccharide GAG sequences Develop a flexible synthetic strategy for producing multiple oligosaccharides from a single intermediate (Intermediate is defined as a chemical entity produced en route to a final product. In this case, the contractor plans to produce GAG building blocks, which shall be modified in such a way as to generate more advanced chemical entities (intermediates), each of which can be used to produce multiple final products in the target library). Produce large quantities of GAG building blocks for use in the current proposal and in future libraries